1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a circuit board, and particularly to an electrical connector having low profile contact for either ball gird array (BGA) package or land grid array (LGA) package.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electrical connector is widely used to electrically connect central processing unit (CPU) with printed circuit board (PCB). According to the difference of the terminals in the CPU, the CPU can be classified as pin gird array (PGA) package, ball gird array (BGA) package and land grid array (LGA) package. The PGA package has a number of pins disposed on a bottom surface of the package, the BGA package has a number of solder balls disposed thereon while the LGA package has a number of pads disposed thereon. Corresponding to different types of package, the electrical connectors have different contacts for contacting the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,463 issued to Hsiao, et al. on Aug. 29, 2006 discloses a related electrical connector for connecting a BGA package to a PCB. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing and a number of contacts received in the insulating housing. Each of the contacts comprises a connecting portion, a solder pad extending from a bottom end of the connecting portion, and a cantilever extending aslant from a top end of the connecting portion. The cantilever has a concave portion near a free end thereof. When the BGA package with a multiplicity of solder balls is attached onto the connector, the concave portions of the contacts cover bottom portions of the solder balls. Therefore, a reliable connection between the BGA package and the PCB is established.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,113 issued to Liao, et al. on May 19, 2009 discloses a contact for LGA package. The contact comprises a retention portion, a spring arm extending above the retention portion and a tail portion extending downwardly from the retention portion. The spring arm comprises a contacting portion for contacting the LGA package, and the tail portion is used to be soldered on a PCB so that an electrical connection can be established therebetween.
However, each of the contacts mentioned above can just be used into one determined type of CPU only. When contacting the other type of CPU, the electrical connector can not be used any more, another electrical connector must be needed which result in much more additional costs.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.